A Day Like No Other
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Swizzle Malarkey was having a bad day. His day starts out sour, but ends on a sweet note. Vanilla Swirl one-shot. I don't own Wreck it Ralph or its characters. No flames!


Some days are worse than others, and everyone knows it. But bad days can end on good notes.

* * *

><p>On this day, Swizzle Malarkey was just waking up, and it was just the start of a bad day. He climbs out of bed, and stubs his toe on his nightstand.<p>

"Owwwwww..." Swizzle says, hopping up and down on his sore foot. "That hurt!"

He stops hopping on his foot long enough to find some clothes to wear for the day.

After putting on his normal attire, he stumbles down the stairs and goes to find him some breakfast.

* * *

><p>He looks in the cabinet and gets a bowl, then looks for something to eat. He looks in every cabinet in the kitchen, but he finds nothing except for some stale blueberry Pop-Tarts, presumably about a week old.<p>

He decides to skip breakfast, and he just goes to brush his teeth.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Swizzle gets his blue toothbrush and some spearmint toothpaste, and he runs the water and wets his toothbrush. He squirts toothpaste on the toothbrush, most of the toothpaste landing on his shirt.<p>

"OH, MOD!" Swizzle yells in frustration. "First I stub my toe on my nightstand, then there's nothing for breakfast, all because I forgot to go to the store, and now I get toothpaste all over my shirt!"

He brushes his teeth, then changes his shirt, practically fuming.

* * *

><p>Later, it's time for the arcade to open, and he has to get ready to go to the track, because he's on the roster for the first time in months.<p>

He grabs his helmet and racing goggles, then goes to get his kart keys, but he can't find them.

"Where could they be?" he asks himself as he starts looking for them.

He looks under tables, under his bed, in his nightstand drawers, and of course, in all his kitchen cabinets. Finally, he sees them under the couch.

"How in Mod's name did my kart keys wind up under the couch?" he asks himself. He then tries to reach for them, but he only pushes them further.

"Come ON!" Swizzle says, desperately reaching for his kart keys. He finally reaches them, and grabs them, but as he grabs his keys, he rips his jacket sleeve.

"Darn it!" Swizzle says, looking at the big rip in his jacket sleeve. "My favorite racing jacket..."

He grabs his things and drives off to the track.

* * *

><p>At the track, he parks his kart in the fifth position, which is where he finished in the previous night's roster race. He sees his friend Gloyd talking to Taffyta.<p>

"Hey, Gloyd, I..." Swizzle starts.

"Hold that thought, Taffy." Gloyd says, looking at Swizzle. "Swizz, can we talk later? I'm trying to get Taffyta caught up on what happened on last night's episode of 'TMZ in Sugar Rush' because she was out with Candlehead last night."

"Sorry, Gloyd..." Swizzle says, walking back to his kart. Gloyd goes back to talking to Taffyta.

* * *

><p>Once the arcade opened, Swizzle got in position on the avatar selection screen. The day's avatars were Taffyta, Gloyd, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, Sticky, Snowanna, Jubileena, and Crumbelina. Swizzle stands in his position, hoping he'll be chosen as a player's avatar.<p>

But the first gamer of the day chose Crumbelina as her avatar, and the first race of the day gets started.

Swizzle speeds out, starting in fourth place, but that's before Candlehead gets a power-up.

"Syrup Puddle!" the announcer shouts as a red syrup spills out of Candlehead's kart, Swizzle driving through it, desperately trying to get out of it, but he slows down, causing Candlehead to take fourth place from him.

This continued all day. Swizzle was chosen only once, but it was by a three year old girl who couldn't even reach the pedals, so he wound up in last place after that race. Then he wound up winning second place after being neck-and-neck with Taffyta, thanks to an A-La-Mode implemented by Adorabeezle earlier in the race, and he had caught up far enough to be neck-and-neck with Taffyta, but she wound up winning, anyway.

The roster race wasn't much better. He wound up being hit by a gumball in Gumball Gorge, was blown off Birthday Cake Mountain thanks to Jubileena's Cherry Bombs, nearly lost control of his kart on Frosty Rally, and on the home stretch, he was hit with Sweet Seekers, which were launched by Taffyta. He crosses the finish line in tenth place, which means he didn't make tomorrow's roster. He starts his kart, angry as can be.

After the roster race, he drives home.

* * *

><p>As Swizzle drives back home, he cries about how badly his day had gone. He wished he had a girlfriend to comfort him after days like this, but sadly, he didn't have one.<p>

He orders himself some chocolate chip cookie pizza for dinner, and sadly sits at the table to eat his dinner.

All of a sudden, there's a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Swizzle says, going to the door. He opens it, seeing the president of their game at the door.

"Hello, Swizzle!" Vanellope says, looking at the swirl pop boy.

"Hey, Vanellope." Swizzle says, looking in her eyes.

"I thought you could use some company. All the others decided to abandon me for some party at Taffyta's." Vanellope says, entering Swizzle's house.

"Taffyta's having a party?!" Swizzle asks her.

"Yeah." Vanellope says. "Guess Taffyta didn't want me there. She said that I was better off not being there."

"She didn't tell me about this party she was having. Not that I wanted to go or anything." Swizzle says, sipping a glass of Coke.

"That makes two of us." Vanellope says, looking at Swizzle. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I guess we could just hang out here. Want some pizza?" Swizzle asks, pointing to the half-eaten cookie pizza on his kitchen table.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Vanellope says, glitching over to the table.

The two of them eat pizza and have a good time with each other, laughing all the while.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Swizzle and Vanellope sit on the couch and talk.<p>

"So, Swizz, do you have a girlfriend?" Vanellope asks Swizzle.

"No, not really." Swizzle says. "I'm trying to find one."

"Well, I like you, Swizz." Vanellope says, smiling.

"I thought Rancis liked you. He's always talking about you." Swizzle says, a bit shocked.

"I decided he wasn't my type, Swizz. I like you better than him." Vanellope says, smiling at the swirl pop-themed racer.

"Awwwww, you're so sweet..." Swizzle says, smiling. He then kisses Vanellope on the mouth, feeling the glitch rising up on her.

Vanellope breaks the kiss, then looks at Swizzle.

"I love you, Swizz." Vanellope says, looking at Swizzle.

"And I love you, too, Vanellope." Swizzle says, kissing her again.

At the end of this bad day, Swizzle finally found the one he's been looking for. And that was no lie.

Even if it is the president, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
